


To Be Wed

by plutosrose



Series: Stucky Bingo 2020 [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Lord James Barnes, M/M, Mentions of a Bedding Ceremony, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prince Steve Rogers, discrimination against omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose
Summary: James turned on the bed to face him and pulled his trousers back up. “Your Highness,” he began, before Steve interjected.“Steve, please.”The expression on James’s face was unreadable. “Steve,” he started again, “I’m not here so I can advise you on political or economic policy. I’m here to have as many babies as you want. I am well aware of what my role is in all of this.”-Prince Steven is entered into an arranged marriage with Lord James, the omega son of the Duke George Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Bingo 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830826
Comments: 19
Kudos: 203
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	To Be Wed

After Prince Steven had turned eighteen, he had been presented with a parade of eligible omegas from across the kingdom. As both the only son of the king and an Alpha, he was expected to marry as soon as possible in order to produce an heir. 

Of course, a suitable match was not found right away. He dismissed Lady Lorraine, for example, after he caught her yelling at the servants. Lady Margaret was dismissed after she confided in him that she would have rather served as one of the king’s spies than get married to the prince. The king had been so fond of her that he’d granted this request immediately. 

Then, on the eve of a ball that was meant to draw all eligible omegas from across the kingdom, his mother--Queen Sarah--had taken ill suddenly. One minute, she’d been planning for the ball, and the next, she’d been so sick that the palace physician, Dr. Erksine, had told him that she wouldn’t survive until morning. 

Two years passed before his father broached the subject of marriage again. It was considered highly unusual that the king himself hadn’t gotten remarried, but Steve didn’t think it was that unusual, considering how deeply his father had been affected by Queen Sarah’s death--taking all of his meals alone and appearing in public only in all black, even years later. But it was definitely considered even more unusual, that, as a young Alpha and the king’s heir, that he hadn’t wed anyone yet. 

“I will have Abraham bring you some scents,” his father told him when he joined him for breakfast one morning. “And you can choose.”

“What if I don’t choose anyone?”

Joseph sighed. “Then you don’t choose anyone. But I would like you to keep an open mind. It’s been years since your mother’s passing, and you’re a full-grown Alpha now. It would be improper for you to not get married.” 

Steve’s protests died in his throat. He nodded. “Okay, I’ll look, at least.”

Joseph smiled a little and nodded. “Thank you.” 

-

Even though Steve had been determined not to like any of the scent samples, he found that wasn’t the case. There was one--a blend of citrus, cloves, and cinnamon--that made him feel like he was floating on air. 

When he pointed it out to Dr. Erksine, Erksine let out a heavy sigh. “Are you absolutely certain, your highness?” 

Steve furrowed his brow and nodded. “What do you mean ‘are you absolutely certain’?”

Erksine sighed and looked away. “I am not sure that it’s my place.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You know you can always tell me what you think.”

Erksine sighed again and nodded. “You’re quite right...this scent belongs to Lord James, the omega son of the Duke George Barnes.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow. “So?”

“One hears...tell...” Erksine began, before Steve cut him off, suddenly feeling a flare of defensive anger for someone that he’d never met before. 

“I’m quite certain that’s the one,” Steve said, “Will you inform my father?”

Erksine hesitated a moment before he nodded. “Of course, Your Highness.” 

-

Of course, any excitement that Steve might have felt at the prospect of meeting someone whose scent had affected him so strongly was dulled considerably by the time he actually met Lord James. 

The match was agreed to in the span of a fortnight, and when Lord James arrived at the palace, he was sullen and moody. He avoided Steve’s attempts at conversation, and when he did appear at dinner, he pushed his food around the plate until enough time had passed that his departure to his quarters might not be seen as completely impolite. 

That didn’t stop the wedding from being planned, however, nor did it stop the date from drawing closer and closer. 

-

The night before he and James were due to marry, there was a knock at his chamber door. When Steve opened it, James walked straight past him and fell into his bed, stretching like a cat amongst all the pillows, before he reached behind himself and pulled his trousers down.

Steve’s eyes widened. “What are you doing?”

“If I’m going to be your omega whore,” James said into the pillows. “Then what’s the point in waiting until tomorrow? You might as well just have me now.” 

Steve did his best to look away and afford James as much modesty as possible. “That’s not necessary,” he told the floor. “I wouldn’t have agreed to this match if I didn’t think that we were compatible or that we couldn’t build a marriage on love and trust.” 

James turned on the bed to face him and pulled his trousers back up. “Your Highness,” he began, before Steve interjected.

“Steve, please.”

The expression on James’s face was unreadable. “Steve,” he started again, “I’m not here so I can advise you on political or economic policy. I’m here to have as many babies as you want. I am well aware of what my role is in all of this.” 

For a moment, Steve wasn’t sure if he should sit next to James or if he should keep his distance. The last thing that he wanted was for James to be uncomfortable or to misinterpret his motives. He settled on taking a seat on the bed as far away from James as he could possibly be. 

“You don’t have to have any,” Steve said, “Babies, that is. Not unless you want them.”

James scoffed. “You know it doesn’t work that way, Steve.” 

Steve shrugged. “I don’t care.” 

James gave him a hard look. “Are you serious?”

Steve nodded. “That goes for the marriage, too. If you don’t want to get married, then we don’t have to get married. It can get called off. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

James didn’t just scoff at him then, he full-on laughed at him. “Your father didn’t arrange the marriage with me, Steve. He arranged it with my father. If you want to break off the arrangement, he’s the one that you’re going to have to talk to.” 

Steve was stunned. He’d been presented with plenty of scent samples before the match had been set, and he’d assumed that whoever he had contacted would have been shown the same courtesy. Of course, now that he thought back on it, he’d been taught so little about omegas by his tutors growing up. Was that by design? It was beginning to make him angry the more that he thought about it. 

“Did you not even....” The words died in his throat. How could he have been so blind?

James rolled his eyes. “I’m an omega, Steve. I can’t inherit property or even walk around without an escort without being arrested. What makes you think that I would have any say in who I got married to?” 

“That isn’t right,” Steve said, which just made James look increasingly amused. “The laws have to change, then.” 

James raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you going to change them?” 

Steve tilted his jaw with a challenging look in his eyes. “I will be king someday, so yes, I will change them.” 

James snorted. “At the request of your treacherous omega who just couldn’t learn his place? No thanks. I have no interest in my head parting company with the rest of my body.” 

Steve reached over and tentatively brushed his hand against James’s. “Anyone who wanted to do that would have to go through me.”

James wrinkled his nose as he looked down at their joined hands. “You’re making it impossible for me to dislike you when you’re being so nice.” 

Steve grinned, and he held James’s hand a bit more firmly in his. “I promise, I’m going to do everything that I can to make this marriage work. And if what you want is to live in a separate part of the palace and never see me, then we will absolutely do that.” 

For a moment, James’s smile looked genuine, and Steve wasn’t aware of how much he’d wanted to see him smile and actually mean it until the room had filled with a strong, pine-y scent. 

“Sorry,” Steve murmured, letting his hand drop. “I’m just glad to see you a little bit...happier, I guess. You’ve seemed like you’ve hated every moment you’ve been here.” 

Which, considering the fact that James had come into his chambers, dropped his trousers, and presented before their wedding night, all while calling himself an ‘omega whore,’ it wasn’t that much of a surprise. He must have assumed that the only thing that Steve cared about was breeding him. 

“You can’t blame me for thinking that you’d be like every other Alpha I’ve met,” James shrugged. “I’m sure you heard...”

Steve shook his head. “Gossip doesn’t matter, James,” he said resolutely, and the muscles in James’s shoulders relaxed. 

“Bucky,” James said. “Call me Bucky. You might as well call me that if I’m going to be living here.”

Steve smiled a little, “You sure you wouldn’t prefer being set up in the summer palace instead?” 

James, no, Bucky, shook his head. “I’m thinking...maybe this isn’t going to be so bad.”

Bucky crept closer, until he was kneeling in front of Steve on his bed. The warm scent of citrus and cloves and cinnamon filled his nose. 

“Maybe we should, tonight. Just so it isn’t super weird tomorrow,” Bucky whispered against his lips, and yes, Steve had definitely thought about how awkward it would be to go through a bedding ceremony in front of the full court. The moment that he became king, he was going to dispense with the practice, because the last thing he wanted to be thinking about when his knot was inflating was whether or not its size would be the subject of court gossip the following morning. 

“I wouldn’t want to steal your virtue,” Steve said weakly, his hands coming to rest on Bucky’s hips. “Not before it’s proper to do so, anyway.” 

Bucky laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t have any virtue, Steve. I’m a naughty, naughty omega who doesn’t have his virginity to give his Alpha.” 

The look that Bucky was giving him shifted suddenly, becoming far more hesitant and unsure. “If that’s something that bothers you, you can call off the marriage, get someone a bit more suitable. Might cause a bit of a scandal since the wedding is tomorrow, but yeah...you have to do what you have to do. I would understand.” 

Steve shook his head. Was this what Erksine had been trying to warn him about? It hardly seemed like something worth causing a fuss over to him. “I don’t have any virtue either, so, no it doesn’t matter to me. I just assumed...”

“Because young Alphas of a certain means are encouraged to do things like bed beta prostitutes before they get married and omegas have to remain pure and chaste and suffer through their heats with dignity until they are mated by an Alpha?” 

Steve got a bit pink around the ears and looked away, but Bucky was still grinning, his expression relaxed and easy. “It’s fine. I don’t mind if you don’t mind.” 

“I don’t mind.”

“Then I don’t either.”

“Good.”

Bucky’s hands came up to rest on Steve’s chest. Steve sucked in a breath and shifted under his touch. “You are one of the biggest Alphas I’ve ever seen.”

Steve scoffed. “You’re just saying that.”

Bucky shook his head, his fingers trailing down his chest. “You know, if you knot me now, you won’t have to worry if you can’t knot me in front of an audience.” 

Steve turned bright red. Bucky grinned, before taking one of Steve’s hands and guiding it to the back of his trousers. 

“You do want to knot me, right, Stevie?”

Stevie. He loved the sound of that. He nodded weakly.

Bucky guided his hand right to his hole, pressing one of his fingers against the slick there. 

“Feel that?”

Steve nodded, a whimper catching in his throat. 

Bucky leaned back into the pillows and pulled Steve along with him. He went easily, the air heavy and thick with both of their scents. 

“You have done this before, right, Stevie?” 

Steve wanted to come up with a smart retort to the accusation there that he’d lied about not being a virgin, but he was helpless now that he was really looking at Bucky, able to ruck his shirt up and trace his fingers along his skin. 

“I have, I just...”

“Not with an omega?”

Steve nodded. 

“You’ll be fine,” Bucky murmured. “It’s just like doing it with a beta only with a couple of differences.” 

Bucky reached over to pull his trousers all the way off. Steve’s fingers drifted lower, giving Bucky’s cock a little pump that made Bucky’s hips thrust forward slightly, before they settled on the curve of his ass, digging into the skin there. 

When his fingers pressed inside of him, Steve thought that he might actually burst into flames. Bucky was so tight and so wet that the idea of sticking his cock in him--of knotting him--made his brain feel like it was leaking out of his ears. 

“You can move them a little,” Bucky murmured, and when he did, Bucky was cursing under his breath and the desire to knot him was growing. 

“Are you okay?” Steve murmured, his hand coming back up to stroke Bucky’s cock. Bucky let out a sigh, arching back into the pillows. 

“Oh, I am more than okay, Stevie.”

“Can I...?” he started, and Bucky nodded, spreading his legs a little wider and allowing Steve to settle in between them as he pulled his trousers off. 

His entire body was burning with need as he guided his cock inside Bucky. It turned out he was right--feeling Bucky warm and wet around his fingers was a lot, but it was even more overwhelming to feel those same sensations around his cock. 

It didn’t help that Bucky was running his hands along his back, pressing kisses against his neck and nosing insistently against the scent glands there as he thurst inside of him. Steve wanted--more than anything in that moment--to bite down on Bucky’s scent glands and bite down hard--but it was one thing to fuck his omega-to-be and another to mate him properly before the wedding ceremony. 

The little whimpers and moans that Bucky was making as he fucked him were making sparks zip up his spine. As he started to reach the edge, stars burst behind his eyes as he continued to thrust forward, knot inflating inside of him. 

It was only when he was able to catch his breath that he realized something very important. 

“You didn’t come,” Steve murmured, reaching for Bucky’s cock, before Bucky put his hand on top of his.

“Why does that matter to you?”

“Because if I’m having sex with my omega, I would like us both to enjoy it.”

Bucky’s mouth twisted, and for a moment, Steve thought that he was on the brink of hearing something unpleasant in return--which definitely would have been at least a bit awkward, considering the fact that they were probably going to be locked together for a good twenty minutes. 

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that sex is for the Alpha’s pleasure? It doesn’t matter if I come or not.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean that it is or it has to be,” Steve retorted.

“You really just are...nice, aren’t you?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, and Steve leaned in and pressed a kiss against Bucky’s cheek. “I’ll never do anything you don’t want me to, but, I do want you to feel good too. Sex isn’t just about me, nor should it be.” 

Bucky looked like he was thinking it over for a moment, before he nodded. “Okay. Okay.” 

Steve nodded upon Bucky’s confirmation, before he reached down between them, stroking Bucky’s cock until Bucky groaned, his back arched, and he came on his hand. 

Steve leaned in and nosed against Bucky’s scent gland. “I promise, I’m going to do my best if you want this to be a real marriage. I’ll love you every single, fucking day of our lives.” Maybe it was ridiculous to feel so intensely for Bucky, but he did. There was no doubt in his mind that there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for him already, and Bucky had only just shown him that he wasn’t completely sullen and standoffish all the time. 

“Gods, you really are making it impossible for me to hate you,” Bucky murmured, chuckling under his breath. 

“What does that mean?”

He leaned up a little to look Bucky in the eye, and Gods, he loved seeing him like this, hair mussed and smiling like sunshine. 

“It means yes, your highness. It means yes,” Bucky said.

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Wed  
> Creator(s): plutosrose  
> Card number: 012  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226876  
> Square filled: E5, Arranged Marriage  
> Rating: E  
> Archive warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Major tags: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Discrimination Against Omegas, Mentions of a Bedding Ceremony
> 
> Summary:
> 
> James turned on the bed to face him and pulled his trousers back up. “Your Highness,” he began, before Steve interjected.
> 
> “Steve, please.”
> 
> The expression on James’s face was unreadable. “Steve,” he started again, “I’m not here so I can advise you on political or economic policy. I’m here to have as many babies as you want. I am well aware of what my role is in all of this.” 
> 
> -
> 
> Prince Steven is entered into an arranged marriage with Lord James, the omega son of the Duke George Barnes. 
> 
> Word count: 2,819


End file.
